It is generally known to provide a protective cover for the junction of multiple electrical cords or cables. The purpose of the protective devices of the prior art have been variously described as to facilitate rough handling without disconnecting the junction, to provide waterproof and dustproof connections, to provide electrical insulation of the junction and to prevent its accidental detachment or disengagement. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,014,194 and 3,030,601 which disclose devices for the Protection of single outlet extention cords. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,314 and 4,382,649 disclose means to prevent the disengagement of Data and communication cables.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,813 discloses a means to prevent access to the unused outlets of a multiple outlet device such as would be found on the end of an extension cord, known as a cube tap. Such device having two female outlets on one side and a single female outlet on the opposite side.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safety box for the junction of an extension cord having a cube tap at its extremity.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety box for such junction in order to prevent access by children or pets.
Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide such safety box in a form which is readily and conveniently manufactured to minimize its cost.